National Party of Malivia
The National Party of Malivia is a right wing political party in Malivia founded in 3665. It is a member of the Conservative Coalition and their official representative in their country. The NPM grew indirectly out of several defunct parties and pressure groups like the Malivians, National Direct Action and Malivians Against Immigration. Its leader is John Patrick Jameson a lawyer and former high rank general in the Malivia Self-Defense Forces expeled because of being a member of National Direct Action. History Early history The origins of the National Party of Malivia can be traced mainly to three political organizations, that existed as minority groups on the nationalistic right wing spectrum of the country. The earliest of all is the National Unity Party of Malivia, a conservative and patriotic organization founded in 3598 that was modelled on the Rildanor Parti Nationaliste, founded in 3345 by Linus Grande. The NUPM stood for a nationalist democratic system where the Malivians were more privilleged than immigrants. In 3643 it was disbanded by the police as it was considered a hate group. They founded a civil organization known as Malivians that is now a member of the National Party of Malivia. National Direct Action is a youth militant group that promotes a "national, social and radical alternative for Malivia". Some members can be considered as a Southern Artanian nationalist group as they consider Narikaton, Darnussia and Malivia the same nation but that option cannot be considered a majority. It was founded in 3623 by young nationalists members of several hooligan firms like Bhulkhandra Boys and the Duntrekker Firm, street gangs like Artanian Loyalty and the youth of the National Unity Party. Their main actions were against immigrants and anarchists, but sometimes also against workers' strikes and government facilities. They were prosecuted but as they weren't offcially an organization they couldn't be fully disbanded. Malivians Against Immigration is a pressure group that promotes nationalist and identitarian ideas. It was founded in 3662 and quickly became a popular group having supporters nationalwide. MAI was founded with the support of Malivians and their members are young people that didn't want to be involved in violent acts, so they rejected to join National Direct Action but they support them and work together in some political campaigns. Other organizations, like the Malivian Defence League (right-wing nationalist pressure group), National Workers' Committee (national syndicalist group) or the Keymonese Assembly in Malivia (right wing international group, national committee). Foundation The National Party of Malivia was founded in November in 3665 when the Malivian National Congress, started by the right-wing activist John Patrick Jameson. As a former member of National Direct Action he had contacts with Malivians, the direct inheritor of the National Unity Party of Malivia, and with Malivians Against Immigration, so he asked them to debate and join in one strong party. Also, members of other minor organizations were invited and decided to join the Congress. In the November 1, 3665 the National Party of Malivia was founded defining itself as a "working class national party, representing the interests of Malivia and the Dundorfian culture above all". The main structure of the organization is divided between the Party itself, that leads the political and social issues, supported by the Civic Front and Malivian Youth, representing respectively the elder and young working class masses of the nation. Also, antifascist groups in Malivia and internationally stood together against the National Party on accusations of being a fascist or even neonazi organization. The organization rejected this saying that they just want to defend the interests of the nation and the masses, but their antiimmigration politics and the racist past of the leader, Jameson, were valid arguments for the antifascists to continue the campaign against the NPM. Violent attacks were held against the members and properties of the organization so the Emergence Committee of the NPM joined to give a joint response. The Malivian media supported the idea that they are a neonazi party but rejected the violence against them, including the molotov cocktail attacks on their National Headquarters in Komun Malivia. As a response, they founded the Malivian National Militia in January 3666, armed properly with handguns and submachine guns to defend the interests of the party. They have been promoting the legalization of the Militia which is a hard debate in the nation. Ideology The National Party of Malivia is officially defined as a "social conservative and nationalist political organization". Their tradition and origins can be traced back to the Malivian pro-Dundorfian far right but they consider themselves to be a "moderate and modern right wing party". According to their manifesto they are a unitarist and nationalist group, meaning that they are against federalism and internationalism, being usually considered as an''' isolationist''' party. Those accusations come also from the leftist organizations of Malivia refering to their antiimmigration policies. The proposal of the NPM ideal State is a big government and economically sovereign state, meaning that the state should control many aspects of public life and party of the wealth, giving their citizens access to free hospitals and schools. The NPM is proudly considered as an antiliberal and antileftist political party and usually defined as a statist party. The conservative and nationalist ideas, founded in the Hosian churches and the Empire, are responsible for their restrictive, militarist and sometimes fanatical points of view. Two of their main political rivals are the anarchists, leaded by the International BBB, and the Gerajans, the traditional religion of Malivia. Members of the Central Committee *'President: '''John Patrick Jameson **Race: Dundorfian **Religion: Church of Malivia **Former party: National Direct Action **Current membership: National Party of Malivia **Facts: Former General of the Malivian Army and right-wing activist *'Foreign Affairs: Dietfried Fester **Race: Dundorfian **Religion: Church of Malivia **Former party: Malivians **Current membership: National Party of Malivia **Facts: International Politics Professor in the Hoxian University of Komun Malivia *'Internal Affairs: '''Heino Lorenz **Race: Dundorfian **Religion: Patriarchal Church **Former party: Malivians **Current membership: Civic Front **Facts: Career politician. Ex-member of the National Unity Party of Malivia. *'Finance: 'Budi Kusuma **Race: Malivian **Religion: Ex-Gerajan converted to the Church of Malivia **Former party: Malivians against immigration **Current membership: National Party of Malivia **Facts: Economics Professor of Dendars University *'Defense: 'Alois Jochem **Race: Dundorfian **Religion: Church of Malivia **Former party: National Direct Action **Current membership: National Party of Malivia **Facts: Former Lieutenant Colonel of the Malivian Army and right-wing activist. *'Justice: 'Hanne Gunther **Race: Dundorfian/Duntrekker **Religion: Patriarchal Church **Former party: Malivian Defence League **Current membership: Civic Front **Facts: Lawyer *'Infrastructure and Transport: Adolf Bezuidenhout **Race: Duntrekker **Religion: Patriarchal Church **Former party: None **Current membership: Duntrekker People's Front **Facts: President of the National Transport Company *'Health and Social Services: '''Gero Manfred **Race: Dundorfian **Religion: Church of Malivia **Former party: Malivians **Current membership: National Party of Malivia **Facts: Doctor. Ex-member of the National Unity Party of Malivia *'Education and Culture:' Eko Setiawan **Race: Malivian **Religion: Ex-Gerajan converted to the Church of Malivia **Former party: None **Current membership: Civic Front **Facts: Minister of the Church of Malivia and pro-conversion religious activist *'Science and Technology: Burchard Lenz **Race: Dundorfian **Religion: Church of Malivia **Former party: None **Current membership: Malivian Youth **Facts: Scientist. *'Food and Agriculture: '''Eduard Baldur **Race: Dundorfian **Religion: Patriarchal Church **Former party: Malivians **Current membership: Civic Front **Facts: Peasant and right-wing activist. Ex-member of the National Unity Party of Malivia and founder of Malivians. *'Enviroment and Tourism: Jon Groetelzuiderhein **Race: Duntrekker **Religion: Patriarchal Church **Former party: National Direct Action **Current membership: Duntrekker People's Front **Facts: Ecology Professor in the Hoxian University of Komun Malivia *'Trade and Industry:' Wahyu Tri **Race: Malivian **Religion: Church of Malivia **Former party: Malivians against immigration and Keymonese Assembly in Malivia **Current membership: National Party of Malivia **Facts: Economist. International hard line right-wing representative Electoral performance Malivian National Militia The Malivian National Militia is the self defense organization of the Malivian National Party. It was founded with four purposes being the most important to work as a self-defense organization of the National Party of Malivia. The Commander and leader of the NPM said in the founding speech that the "function of our militia is the defense of the interests of the Party and the related organizations, such as the Civic Front and the Malivian Youth, but it will also work as a solidarity army helping those in need in other countries, those who defend the tradition and reject the evil bolshevism and the godless anarchism". Also, he continued saying that "not just our members but every citizen in need will be supported, rich or poor, to protect him or her against violent strikes, anarchist violence and foreigner criminality". In their founding documents they also consider important to support the Malivian Church and the Malivian Self-Defense Forces both nationally and in foreign conflicts as a hosian and nationalist organization. Insignia The "yellow sun insignia" is the official logo of the Malivian National Militia. It was created by John Patrick Jameson as an intimidating paramilitary image. The sun is said to represent their pride of being Malivians and their struggle for freedom and national rights, the orange star represents God, "always in front of our fussils", as they say in their chants, and the gear being the working class. The red hand represents that they will stop every enemy ahead and it is said to be God's hand. Some members of the antifa movement say that it represents the fascist salute, but it has not been proven. The motto, Nulli expugnabilis hosti, is a Selucianum language expression meaning No enemy shall expel us. It appears in some chants and flags of the MNM. Uniform The National Malivian Militia has two main uniforms, the Dress (or Parade) Uniform and the Street Uniform, which has a more common and extended use. Every member of the Militia has both and it is given free of charge. The Dress Uniform is used mainly in parades or other official activities of the National Party of Malivia. It consists on a Rildanor-style uniform, with a black jacket and grey trousers, combined with a grey and black peaked cap. They also wear a white shirt with black tie, a grey holster with a single suspender crossed over the jacket and black combat boots. In parades they usually show the black, white and red flag of the Militia (see Symbols and Flags) and carry their weapons, including their service handguns and submachine guns or rifles, depending on their function. In the jacket, the members usually wear four symbols. In the chest, over the heart, a metal badge of the insignia is worn and in the right arm, a small NMM flag patch. Over it, they usually have another with the name of their section. In the centre of the cap a small badge with the red hand is shown. High rank members usually wear, instead of the usual NMM flag patch, the alternate version of the banner (see Symbols and Flags). Some even wear medals won during their service. The Street Uniform, commonly known as the casual one, consists on a grey parka with black pants. Instead of wearing a shirt and tie, they usually wear a grey sweater, a black knit cap in winter and a dark red beret in summer and combat boots. In the right arm, the same flag code as in the Dress Uniform is worn. Handguns are carried concealed and only used if necessary. They are issued with combat knieves and brass knuckles. Militia structure The Malivian National Militia is divided in three divisions with three different functions. The General Commander of the MNM is John Patrick Jameson, as leader of the National Party of Malivia. Equipment Every soldier is issued with three weapons, regardless the section they belong to. The MNM doesn't provide armory, except for those who ask. The equipment is as follows: * Browning GP-35 Hi-Power. Rildanor produced, single action and semi-automatic handgun. * Ka-Bar Combat Knife. '''Malivia produced fighting knife. * '''Brass knuckles. '''Malivia produced. * '''Stockton Bulletproof Vest. '''Malivia produced, bulletproof vest type IV. Optional. Depending on their position, soldiers can bear three kinds of guns, including two kinds of rifles for the Honor Guard, submachine guns for the Street Defense Group and assault rifles for the members of the Special Group. * '''Blaser R93 tactical. '''Dundorf produced sniper and combat rifle. Used in everyday militia activities. * '''M1903 Springfield. Keymon produced clip loaded combat rifle. Used in commemorative acts and parades. * Thompson submachine gun. Keymon produced submachine gun. * StG 44. '''Dundorf produced assault rifle. Public appearances and actions #January 3670 - The MNM attacks a Geraja shrine in response to the "repression of the Hosian minority by the Gerajan majority". Twenty armed men, ten being members of the Street Defense Group and the other being members of the Special Group entered in the Komun Malivian Central Shrine heavily armed. Nobody was hurt or killed but old Gerajan symbols were destroyed by the firepower of the SG. They also threw some propaganda pamphlets threatening the religious group and asking them "to become hosian and respect the Dundorfian traditions". # March 3870 - Seven armed Gerajans shot several supporters of the National Party of Malivia killing three. It was during a public speech against them organized by the nationalists. In response, the MNM shot and killed the gunmen. The leader of the NPM, John Patrick Jameson, was hurt during the shootout. # July 3672 - The Raja John Nehru, leader of the Gerajan religion, was kidnapped as a response to the arrest of Jameson. Symbols and flags The '''National Party of Malivia has a very strict protocol on the flags that are shown on their conferences, demonstrations and other public appearances. Only those accepted on their annual Malivian National Congress can be shown. Most of their symbols are based on the flag of the defunct National Unity Party of Malivia. National flag They recognise the current national flag of Malivia as they support the Holy Empire. For them it means the hosian religion as the most important element of their culture but also the traditional colours, dark red and black as fully national. This flag is used in the logo of the party where it is shown flying, representing patriotism and freedom. Civic Front flag As the Civic Front is one of the main structures of the party it is probably the most common on their public appearances. It is influenced by the National Unity Party of Malivia former flag, adding the red cross, representing the nation, and a gear, representing the advance of the country and workers, as the Civic Front is mostly a working class organization with many members of the former National Workers' Committee. Malivian Youth flag As in the case of the Civic Front flag, the one representing Malivian Youth is commonly used but mainly in demonstrations as they are usually the most active elements of the party. As this section is also quite big, the National Party of Malivia considers it as important as the one of the Civic Front so it is commonly shown in the front of the demonstrations and in conferences along the national and the Civic Front flags. It is also based in the symbols of the NUPM and it has a red flame added, representing the fierce power of the Malivian Youth. National Malivian Militia flag It is not as common to see as a banner but mostly as a patch in the jackets or shirts of the National Malivian Militia as it is not a political section of the party but a self defence force. It can be seen sometimes when the NMM do military marches in front of it and some people hang it on their windows to show their support as they also work as a vigilante group against immigrant violence, but it is not shown in conferences or congresses. It is also based on the NUPM flag. Other accepted flags Some historical flags can also be seen in some demonstrations or public appearances but they are not official. They are respected as they represent the tradition of the party or their past but they will not show them as their own. There is an alternate flag of the National Malivian Militia that was created formerly to be the pole flag so the now official would be for indoor events. It is also used, some founding members wear it on their sleeves so it is considered to be a symbol of the high ranking officers. It is also based on the NUPM flag but instead of having the swords in the centre they are in a square on the upper left part of the flag. Some members of the party say that this should be the official one and not the other. There is still a debate. Some former members of the National Direct Action organization use the Duntrekker flag representing that Malivia is an inheritor of their tradition. They link it to the hosianization era and to the Dundorfian race, so it is usually used by racist factions of the party and the youth. It has been seen also in the bomber jacket of the leader, John Patrick Jameson, that is a well known pan-Dundorfian activist.